Soil resistance, stain resistance, and water repellency are long standing problems in carpets and textiles. It has long been known to apply fluorinated substances to the surfaces of carpet and textile fibers in order to reduce the surface wettability by oils, water borne dirt, and the like. Such topical treatments have been found to be fugitive, wearing off after periods short compared to the lifetime of the textile or carpet, and requiring reapplication, generally by the consumer or a private contractor, and can result in spotty treatment, and overall degradation in appearance.